


Do You Have The Ring?

by Oliver_Harvey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are meant to be on their way to their engagement party, but Castiel has managed to lose his ring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have The Ring?

“Are you coming down?” Dean huffed at the silence in reply and marched up the stairs. “Cas? What are you playing at?” A black-haired man removed his head from the drawer of a dresser and rolled his eyes. “Use that fat head of yours to figure it out!” He went back to searching the drawer, sighing heavily in frustration. After a couple of minutes in silence, Dean groaned and said, “You haven’t lost the ring have you?”

He took the shamed look on Cas’ face to mean yes. Dean put an arm around his fiancé’s shoulder and comforted him. “I’ve looked everywhere I can think of, including the trunk of the impala, but I’ve completely lost it this time.” Dean couldn’t help but snigger; he found Cas’ distressed face adorable. “Ok, so does it really matter?” Dean asked. “I mean, Sammy already knows we’re engaged. It’s a pre-wedding party for goodness sakes!” Cas smiled slightly and took Dean’s hand in his own.

“I know that, idiot. Just to me, it would feel more real if I was wearing the ring. You have your ring on.” The muscular brunette sighed in recognition of Cas’ point and pulled him close so they lay on one another. Both lost track of time as they watched the clouds roll past the bedroom window. Suddenly, Dean’s phone started playing ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’. He answered the call.

“Yep,” he said to the other end of the line. “Yeah I know it’s typical of us. Ok, typical of me. Look, we’ll be there soon.” He hung up and squeezed Cas’ hand. “I’m guessing Sam was wondering why we’re late to our own party.” Dean nodded and smiled. “Well why would I go see him when I can be with you?” Cas rolled his eyes. “You’re so cheesy sometimes. What happened to the Dean that thought romance was buying a beer with a wink?”

They stood up and began a joking argument as they walked downstairs and got ready to leave the house. “You missed my point Mr. Angelic!” Dean moaned. “What point was that then?” They stood closer together, leaving just an inch between their bodies. Neither said a word as they lent in close and kissed. “That was my point Cas.” The black-haired man shot Dean a confused look. “My point is that you shouldn’t need a ring to know how much I love you. It’s in everything I do and say.”

Cas grinned cheekily as he noted the tint of pink starting to creep into Dean’s cheeks. “Come on then, let’s go have a beer.” He said, and they walked out of the door hand-in-hand.


End file.
